1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to clamps for mounting on forms used for containing poured concrete until set in the forming of concrete beams, lintels and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,746, issued Aug. 15, 1978, for ADJUSTABLE FORM CLAMP, in which a form clamp is readily positioned over boards forming a concrete form for a concrete beam and adjusted in place by threading a wing nut and is as readily removed from the form after the concrete has been poured and set by unthreading the wing nut. However, problems arose when the wing nuts were loosened and removed from the clamp and eventually lost. Also, at times the nut became jammed when concrete spilled over onto the threads. The present invention contemplates avoiding the objections to the use of a threaded nut by the use of a lever operating as a cam for tightening an adjustable clamp on a concrete form and the loosening and removal of the clamp after the concrete has been poured and set.